


Throne

by Hippiainen



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Mistress, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippiainen/pseuds/Hippiainen
Summary: Darth Mortis has just achieved what many Sith covet their whole life, a seat on the Dark Council. During his ascension party, he decides to show his seat to his wife. Indran is quick to take full advantage of the chance to have one of the most powerful Sith in the Empire kneeling before her.





	Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on tumblr. 
> 
> Alastar is Darth Mortis' birth name in my headcanon.

Alastar pushes the door to the Council Chambers open, holding it wide for Indran to enter. She thanks him with a seductive smile, eyes holding promise. The door closes behind them with a quiet thud, but Alastar pays it no attention as he admires Indran. Eyes nailed to her curves, enticing him to run his fingers up and down her back.

“There’s no need for that, I’m sure that no one would dare to enter these chambers. Besides, I doubt you’d want to hint to anyone that we are doing anything less than decent here,” Indran says as he’s about to lock the door. His hand hesitates for a moment before lowering. He could only hope none of his fellow Councillors had similar ideas for tonight. But the knowledge it was a possibility makes heat pool in his stomach.

The dress moves around her elegantly, revealing her long legs, as she walks around the chamber. The cut drawing attention to her curves as the dark red complimented her skin. He’s sure he can see her nipples hardening in the coolness of the room. Closing his eyes, he bites his lower lip to suppress a groan.

“So, which one is yours?” His eyes flash open, only to be greeted by her far too innocent smile and faint scent of perfume.

“That one.” He points to his seat, his other hand coming to rest on her back. The only thing softer than the dress would be her bare skin. Indran winks, sauntering towards it. She looked gorgeous in that dress. Every detail drawn upon his memory as he follows her reverently.

Indran’s fingers gently trail the arm of the seat. “It’s a beautiful seat and we should celebrate.” Smiling wickedly, she sits down. Crossing one leg over the other, revealing skin as the burgundy dress pools to the sides of her leg. “On your knees dear.”

A shudder travels through him as he moves to hastily obey the command. His cock twitching slightly at those words. The sight of her on his seat, looking like she belonged there makes his breath hitch, eagerly waiting for an order.

“I wonder what your colleagues would say if they were to see you like that. Any of them could walk in, only to realise their newest member loves nothing more than being on his knees, serving his Mistress.” He knows Indran’s words should horrify him, but it’s clear his cock has other ideas. The idea of _Vowrawn_ walking in with a snide comment makes his hips jerk involuntarily.

An amused hum echoes in the vast emptiness of the chamber, “Or perhaps you’d like that? Them seeing you like this. Knowing what a dutiful husband you are.”

He can’t deny that, not now that the idea has been given voice and the bulge in his robes is clear for her to see. “Yes-” The steps outside of the chamber make him freeze and his head automatically turns towards the door. When they can’t be heard anymore, Alastar clears his throat, clearly ashamed, “Yes Mistress.”

But the damage is done, her displeasure clear in the Force. He’d let his attention wander away from her. Instead of letting him touch her, the tip of her high-heel tilts his head upwards. The meaning clear in the Force, he can watch but not touch.

Watch in growing agony as she caresses her breast just above the cut of the dress. As her fingers slowly come to circle her clothed nipple. Watch as they drift lower, so close to her cunt, then back up, small ripples forming upon the fabric of her dress. The way she shudders in pleasure he should be giving her. The minutes this drags on pure torture. His cock hardening at the sight.

Finally, she beckons him forward, sultry smile back on her painted lips as he scuffles to obey, wishing to please her. He rests his head on the offered palm, leaning into the touch. He almost whines when her thumb caresses his cheek. “I’m sure you know what I desire dear.” 

“Yes Mistress.” Light shivers run though him when her thumb touches his lip. The moment her hand leaves him, a permission rings clear in the Force. He presses light kisses upon her bare leg. Fingers tangle in his hair, gently guiding him higher.

He leaves butterfly kisses upon her leg, wanting to run his fingers up and down it. Instead, his hands are on his lap, not daring to move them in case she’d call this off. He wanted to see her trembling in pleasure thanks to him, to hear the small moans and sighs that would leave her lips.

A gentle nudge from her leg makes Alastar quickly pull away, anticipation hanging in the air. His eyes follow raptly as Indran uncrosses her legs, robes becoming far too tight against his fully hardened cock at the sight. There’s a knowing smirk on her lips as she slowly pulls her dress high enough to reveal her lack of underwear.

The scent of her arousal is intoxicating, and he leans in, the Force stopping him. “Dear, you know you are supposed to ask. So, shall we try again?” 

“Apologies Mistress.” He lowers his eyes, looking appropriate ashamed. “Please Mistress, may I lick your cunt?”

Indran’s satisfied hum makes his stomach tighten pleasantly, especially her next words. “You may. But remember dear, no hands.”

“Yes Mistress.” He rubs his beard against her thigh, tongue reaching out to lap her clit eagerly. He presses his mouth against her cunt, more than willingly to pleasure her, to drink her sweet juices. The brush of Force against his cock makes him moan into her folds. His cock painfully hard. All thought but serving her driven from his mind.

The small praises leaving Indran’s lips and the Force running up and down his cock fuel his desire. Flicking his tongue against her clit, he circles it, just in the way she likes it. Her quiet moan his reward. She gently rocks her hips against his mouth, fingers digging into his hair as he sucks upon her clit. “You are doing wonderfully dear.”

The slight breathlessness in her voice makes him shudder. Pressing his tongue against her entrance, he slowly fucks her. Drinking her intoxicating juices straight from the source makes his hips buckle. He craves her touch.

He can feel his cock leaking, every stroke of the Force bringing him closer to the edge. The skilful teasing making him groan against her cunt. “Please Mistress,” the hoarse whine only earning him a chuckle.

“Now now, dear. You know the rules. Be good and you’ll earn your reward.” The Force tightens around the base of his cock, making him moan in frustration. He needed her. 

Redoubling his efforts in the hopes that she’d release his cock, his tongue fucks her faster as his nose teases her clit. Feeling her walls throb around his tongue makes him sob desperately. He wanted to feel her sweet tightness wrapped around his cock. Her warm walls pulsing around him as she rides him.

There’s no sweeter sound in the galaxy than her deep moans when she comes. He keeps lapping at her cunt, groaning in relief as the Force finally eases from around the base of his cock. It wraps around his length, slowly jerking him off, but never fast enough.

She pulls him off her cunt, her Force leaving him as well. His mouth finally able to plead for her touch, to tell her he’s been good. But instead he waits, hoping his silence will be rewarded. She smiles kindly at him, fingers caressing his face, gathering her juices from his nose and around his mouth. Finally settling on his lips, “Be a dear and clean them for me.”

Fervently, he sucks them clean, humming around them. “Mistress, please, may I come?”

“Not yet dear,” the Force playfully swirling around the tip of his cock, “I’d hate to see what it would do to your reputation if someone were to see your stained robes. They might not see you like this, but they’d all know.” A frustrated groan leaves his mouth as she apologetically strokes his hair. “But I’m sure that you’ll come up with a good reason as to why we must leave the party bit early.”

He nods energetically, admiring her as she gets up from his chair. There isn’t a hair out of place, and she is quick smoothen her gown, as if none of this had happened.

As soon as she’s ready to leave, he rises from the floor. His hand trails her back a few times before settling there. Clearing his throat, Alastar says, “I guess we should get back to the party before we are missed.” Indran agrees with him, letting him guide her out of the chambers as he discreetly arranges his robes to hide the obvious erection.


End file.
